User talk:Cheese Lord
Welcome Hi, welcome to UnAnything Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Google page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr. Guy (Talk) 23:06, June 11, 2011 You have a very interesting ultimate goal. XD. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 20:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I've got something for you Guess what? I knew no administrators are editing here, so I got the solution to everything. SpongeFan2000 22:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) You know how some wikis have "infobox"es? What if we did something like that here? I'm just throwing the idea around, and I figured I should ask you since you're the only other active user here. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 14:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) It's simple enough to get an infobox. All you have to do is go to a different wiki that has them, and steal the code. >:) Then we just put it on a template page. It's easy enough. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 22:09, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I made a possible infobox on my subpage. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Also, could you please go here? In the blog, I said you could be a possible admin, but you'd have to agree to that first. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you think we should use the infobox I made? First, it should be good before we put it into use. Also, I'm not sure if we have the authority (we're he only active users, but neither are admins). Opinion? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:03, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The infobox works. I tried it on the pages Bowser and Mario. Take a look. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I suggest you edit a page that has the template on it. That way, you can see how it goes onto the page. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC) This is just a small message to inform you that you have been given rollback.--Smbzfan2 11:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) "This tool appears when looking at the "differences" between edits. It allows a user to revert a vandal edit just by clicking the rollback button. The "rollback rights" will automatically revert all edits made by that user and revert the page to the state it was in before that user edited it."--Smbzfan2 14:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) You want a battle? I'll give you a war! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 13:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Are you mad at me? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) #I undid your ultimate goal. #I believe administrators can choose to active a chat room. #I have 778 edits know. But I am a god. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:45, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm bored. Want to have an awesome competition? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:59, October 11, 2011 (UTC) One problem. I don't know what an awesome competition is. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:03, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Let's save that for if/when we get that chatroom on here. How about we... I have no idea. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll let you take care of that (I'm too lazy). Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Umm... No. (That's my way of saying I'm getting more creeped out by the second. That's a good thing.) How about we continue editing articles? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:14, October 11, 2011 (UTC) We could see how long it takes you to re-reach your ultimate goal! *cough*never*cough* Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC) #I'm so awesome, I'd have to stop editing for you to stand a chance. #Didn't that hurt? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:28, October 11, 2011 (UTC) You re-did your ultimate goal! Too bad it only lasted a few hours! >:D Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:35, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Categories There's no point in adding categories which are exclusive for a single page. TheLohoped 06:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 03:35, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin 'K. Mr. Guy 19:23, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello friend, I just HAD to find a way to contact you. Look im sorry for that blog back at creepy pasta wiki. I admit I was being a bit arrogant. Again I apologise. Am I asking for unbanning? No. I just wanna say im sorry. Good friend, Carterslave 20:06, March 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I have a acting job. Oh what fun! P.S.S. I hope I didnt bother you! its probly been more than a month since my ban at creepy past wiki. im different now, kinder.so i was wondering if you could unban me.i wont troll i wont break any rules. kind gentleman, Carterslave 18:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) hello iwas wondering if you could unban me back at creepypasta wiki. its been well past a month.im sorry for the way i acted. wont act that way again. twas stupid. Carterslave 14:29, April 2, 2012 (UTC) P.S. do you ever come on here anymore? I do other stuff now. Hey, wierdowithcoffee. I'm AlexfromtheMarbleHornets (just stating my username so you can recognize me, not trying to impersonate anyone again) from the Creepypasta wiki. You kickbanned me from the chat and blocked my IP from editing without giving me an email to contact you at, so I had to leave a comment here. Just wondering, how long until I am able to edit and join chat again? This was never made clear to me. please unban me over at creepypasta wiki. sorry for spam. dont know witch wikis you use nowa days Carterslave Hi Admin a guy gave me this account "pengoharrisfan1" (obviously this) and i realised he tricked me and the account is blocked from an epic looking wiki called Creepypasta wiki, please unblock this account from that wiki, i really want to express my creepypastas without getting flamed (i posted a few on roblox and i got flamed for no reason) i promise i wont break rules and im not much of a flamer, oh yeah, a while after he gave me the account he got angry at me so we are no longer friends, so u can totally trust me -Epicguy called Zt2apple7 but unfortunatly has the name pengoharrisfan1 Editing Guide Hey, "Cheese Lord"! I made an editing guide for new users. What do you think? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 21:54, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm quite hesitant about this. Let me think over it for a short while. Mr. Guy 16:28, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure making references to more recent things like "Le monkey face" and "Pumkin" can gather some attention. I'll also try to be more active o other wikis for more attention. Mr. Guy 01:49, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Admin Can i be an admin,please? Seacactus 15:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Please reply Seacactus (talk) Admin Can I be an admin? Seacactus 16:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mess It's not necessarily up for deletion. That's just a notice that says it needs more work (as it is under construction). The deletion part is just another way of saying we don't want it sitting here uncompleted for all eternity. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 19:11, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you please unblock me? I'm so sorry. I promise over the creepypasta grave, I won't do it again. I'll be a good BEN. One more change is all I'm asking. Please. BEN 21:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta Cheese Hi Cheeselord! I love science and you must love cheese! I too love cheese because it involves science! Did you know some people suffer reactions to amines found in cheese, particularly histamine and tyramine. Some aged cheeses contain significant concentrations of these amines, which can trigger symptoms mimicking an allergic reaction: headaches, rashes, and blood pressure elevations. There are so many types of cheese! Such as asiago, bleu, feta, mozzerlla, chedder, swiss, gouda, and have you heard of zigerbut? It's Swedish! You can put it on crackers. ----Papalouie36 unban me or ill hack your computer Chatmod PLZ I wanna be a chatmod.Beacause,i like chatting,i hate spammers,and i like getting PROMOTIONS!!!!!Please answer back,thanks. RulesCrash569 (talk) 16:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC)